


茉莉奶茶真好喝

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 黄仁俊的抑制剂为他带来了一些困扰，于是他找到了李帝努帮助他。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	茉莉奶茶真好喝

在室友睡觉的时候吸奶并H  
ABO设定

因为抑制剂的副作用，黄仁俊最近有了一个新的烦恼。  
他溢奶了。  
如果放在之前也没什么，他不是很爱出门，但是他现在几乎每天晚上都要去电台上班，而乳腺的酸胀非常影响他工作。  
深思熟虑之后，黄仁俊决定寻求会固定给他做临时标记的李帝努的帮助。

某一次李帝努咬完黄仁俊的后颈正抱着他平复标记之后的占有欲发作时，黄仁俊开口道：“有个事想让你再帮个忙。”  
李帝努蹭着黄仁俊的肩膀黏黏糊糊地问道：“什么？”  
“我涨奶了。”查过词典的黄仁俊有些生疏地念出了这个单词。  
从来没听过这个词的李帝努重复了一遍这个单词，语气疑惑：“你哪里不舒服吗？”  
说完松开手臂直起身子有些担忧地看向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊则一把掀起了他的衣服下摆，咬住，伸手挤了一下硬如石头的乳腺，喷出一小股奶液，用另一只手接住。  
没见过世面的小李整个人愣在原地，听着黄仁俊有些痛苦的鼻音无意识地吞咽了一下，尝到了血中的一点甜蜜的茉莉混着他带点清苦的奶茶味儿。  
“要我帮你吸出来吗？”李帝努看床上的朴志晟翻了个身于是压低声音问道。  
黄仁俊点了点头：“我自己也不好弄，在浴室里味道大了其他人会觉得奇怪的。”  
然后他注意到了李帝努一直伸头看着朴志晟的动静，笑了笑：“别担心，志晟一般睡得很死，他自己呼噜声那么大他都听不见呢。”  
李帝努这才点了点头，跟着黄仁俊走到桌边。  
他坐在椅子上，黄仁俊岔开腿半坐在他膝盖附近，他凑近了沁出一点奶的乳头，尽量不带任何杂念地含住，轻轻吮吸了起来。  
黄仁俊咬着自己的衣服下摆尽量不出声，盯着床上的姆明试图默背明天的主持稿，却发现空气中茉莉的味道越发馥郁，他的身体深处渗出水来，内裤都被打湿了。  
他这才发觉似乎拜托一个刚给他进行了临时标记的Alpha给他吸奶并不是一个正确的选择。

通常Omega分化得要比Alpha早一些，他是在刚出道的那一年分化的，分化之后的信息素稳定工作是由徐英浩为他进行的。  
年长的哥哥因为常年帮助队里难搞的Omega们经验丰富，看黄仁俊稳定下来之后把人交给了明明急得在门口转圈圈却又不表现出来的李东赫以及陪着李东赫过来的李帝努。  
已经分化的李东赫凑到他脖子旁边闻了闻，发现没什么味道了，于是领着正在进行客气对话的李帝努和黄仁俊把正准备和董思成在王者峡谷进行新一轮厮杀的钟辰乐领了回去。

后来帮助他稳定的人变成了李马克。  
加拿大来的哥哥虽然写得一手小黄歌但在实战方面纯情得要命，帮完他之后脸红红耳朵红红结结巴巴地问他还好吧，他捂着后颈哭笑不得地点头送走了哥哥，没注意到戴着耳机打游戏的李帝努若有所思地转过了头。

后来李马克从梦队毕业了，帮助团里Omega的任务交到了李帝努的手里。  
钟辰乐越到发情期越有劲得很又能折腾，李帝努每次从他房间出来都是一脸刚给猫洗完澡的表情，然后把殷切的目光投向正黏在黄仁俊旁边吃吃吃的朴志晟。  
黄仁俊也是在李帝努咬完他的腺体之后才发觉之前哥哥们给他的信息素有多么温和，和抑制剂搭配能够有效压制住情潮。

李帝努的信息素一进入只会让原本被抑制剂压制住的情潮更加汹涌澎湃，像是之前几年所有的浪潮都要卷土重来一般。  
后来他上网查了查，发现这是信息素匹配度高的表现，Omega会在遇到这种Alpha的时候确保自己进入了完全发情状态而让自己能够怀孕。  
网上资料还说，多吸收这种Alpha的信息素对身♂体好。  
黄仁俊连忙关掉了网页，把脸放在桌子上降温。

不过出于一些他也说不清楚的理由，在朴志晟分化成Alpha之后他仍旧是让李帝努咬他，哪怕他需要用更多的抑制剂。

李帝努吸完了一侧的奶，用舌头舔了一圈乳头和乳晕，黄仁俊一个激灵回过神来，吸了口气，发觉空气中奶茶的味道越来越浓郁，心知李帝努也被他的信息素带进了情欲中。  
在睡梦中问到俩人信息素混合味道的朴志晟咕哝道：“贡茶什么时候出了茉莉奶茶的新品呢？我试试吧。”  
黄仁俊因为舔舐与轻咬则抓着李帝努的后脖颈把自己的乳头从他嘴里拔了出来，语气不稳道：“还有一边，吸完再……”  
李帝努抬起头眯起眼睛看他一眼，低头在另一边吸了起来，原本老实地扶着他腰部的手四处游弋，一只手在腰窝里打着圈，另一只手不轻不重地捏着臀肉，菊穴的褶皱被扯开了一些，李帝努送进去一个指尖，噗嗤一声，黄仁俊听着这声音浑身颤抖了一下，从内部喷出了更多的液体打湿了李帝努的手。  
黄仁俊呜咽一声抱住了胸前李帝努的脑袋，轻轻抽了抽鼻子，自己玩起了被冷落的另一半胸部。  
等扩张好了，另一边的奶也差不多被吸了个干净，被情欲占领大脑的黄仁俊火急火燎地拉下李帝努的裤腰，露出早就蓄势待发的物件，抓着就要送进去却被李帝努制止住了。  
“仁俊，我想拍你。”这么说着的李帝努拿起手机打开照相机，“你现在好漂亮。”  
眼角眉梢含着春意的黄仁俊确实很漂亮，两个挺立的乳房上立着的乳头被嘬成了粉红色，身前秀气的玉茎也在向外吐着腺水，腿根黏腻，身上也布满了手指留下的红痕。  
黄仁俊可无不可地点了点头，于是李帝努用书桌上的手机支架把手机放了上去，开了录像，回来之后抱着黄仁俊把性器插了进去。  
被后穴空虚到流眼泪的黄仁俊终于被满足了，舒服地呻吟，两只手按在李帝努的胸肌上把性器夹在肉壁中摩擦着，挺翘的臀部在大腿上前后蹭动着，胸前小巧的乳房也跟着晃动，于是李帝努含住了乳头，用舌头在上面打转偶尔用力吸一口，肉壁也因为这些动作张合，另一边则用手指夹住了乳头蹭动着，偶尔用指甲搔刮一下乳头前端。  
在多重刺激之下，黄仁俊仰起头，低声尖叫，一股液体淋在龟头和柱身上，他的前端也一阵一阵的抽动，只差临门一脚。  
李帝努咬牙忍过舒服到想射精的欲望后，抱着人走到了床上，黄仁俊的前端随着动作蹭在李帝努的腹肌上，流出的精液一小股一小股地流到了两人相连的地方又向下。  
朴志晟这个时候突然吸了吸鼻子又翻了个身，感觉他察觉到了什么，于是李帝努躺在床上抱着黄仁俊半天没敢有动作。  
在小朴又打起呼噜时，李帝努半躺在床上后把射精后有些瘫软的黄仁俊又钉在自己的性器上，让他坐到底，头部从张开的小口顶了进去，黄仁俊无声尖叫，生殖腔里满满的水顺着被性器肏开的口子淌了出来，茉莉的香气更浓烈了。  
在香气的刺激下，李帝努的动作粗暴了许多，性器在柔嫩的生殖腔口不断进出，也不停地蹭过肠壁内的前列腺点，黄仁俊被累积的快感爽得头皮发麻，开始口不择言：“用力……肏我，嗯……射进去，啊，都给我……唔……”  
而在这一次黄仁俊的前端又快高潮时，李帝努坏心眼地堵住了马眼，黄仁俊一口气吊在半空，咬在了李帝努肩上。  
“前面和后面不一样，太多次了不好。”李帝努振振有词，黄仁俊气鼓鼓地撅起了嘴，被可爱到的李帝努亲了上去，两个人都有了一嘴甜丝丝的奶味。  
在黄仁俊的茉莉味道又浓郁了些的时候，李帝努拿了个枕头放在黄仁俊的肚子下面垫着，换了个跪趴的姿势，黄仁俊美好的腰臀曲线一览无余，李帝努看着白生生滑腻腻的臀肉突然有了点施虐欲，于是拎着自己的性器在上面拍打着发出啪啪的声音，上面沾染着的黄仁俊分泌的液体留下一道道水痕。  
因为穴内空虚黄仁俊难耐地扭动着身体，手指也伸到了后面想要抚慰自己，结果刚伸进去一根手指李帝努粗硬的性器也跟了进来，他惊叫起来：“呜……不行……嗯啊，会，会裂……”  
“不会的，仁俊很厉害。”李帝努俯下身和黄仁俊接了个吻，摁住他想要回撤的手就那么动作起来，还拍打着黄仁俊的屁股，臀肉被拍打得发红，随着动作颤抖着。  
黄仁俊的前端随着动作在枕头上摩擦着撞击着，不一会儿就发泄了出来，在他身下的床单和枕头上蹭满了精液。  
发现黄仁俊悄悄射精了的李帝努笑了起来，把黄仁俊翻了过来，枕头垫在后腰，从上往下贯穿了他。  
再一次被肏开了生殖腔的黄仁俊爽得哭了出来，却发现李帝努使坏，在之后一直只顶弄着穴口的软肉并不进去，食指拇指还在挤压着他的乳头并问道：“仁俊呐，你说你被肏爽了会再分泌奶水吗？”  
黄仁俊流着泪摇头，并不答话。  
李帝努也不急，仍旧在外侧顶弄着。  
但生殖腔得不到满足的空虚从尾椎骨爬到了他的后颈，他伸出手搂住李帝努的脖子开始撒娇似地蹭蹭，李帝努被蹭心软了于是叹了口气，“下次我不让仁俊射精仁俊就不可以射精哦。”  
黄仁俊连忙点头，凑上去讨吻，李帝努一边吮吸着他的舌头一边用力深入，黄仁俊的乳头和生殖腔也再一次喷出水来。  
被松开的黄仁俊脸颊酡红地开口道：“我要哥哥的精液……唔，射给我。”  
李帝努便不再忍耐，稍微退出去一些，在生殖腔口停住，成了结，一股一股地射精，又一口咬在了黄仁俊的后颈腺体上，加深了原本的牙印。  
茉莉奶茶的味道越发香醇。

第二天醒来，顶着两个黑眼圈的朴志晟吃着黄仁俊给他做的粥吐槽道：“仁俊啊，我昨天晚上做了一个在茉莉奶茶里快淹死的噩梦来着，结果今天我就闻到了一屋子的茉莉奶茶味，你最近和Jeno关系不错啊。”  
操劳了一个晚上的李帝努打着哈欠从浴室里出来，也是一身的茉莉奶茶味，朴志晟左耳进右耳出了李帝努和他念叨的要叫哥的这番话，用他聪明的大脑瓜子想了想，突然知道了一些作为未成年本不该知道的事情。  
“啊，你说Jeno和仁俊？他们俩不是早就好上了吗？你看仁俊从来不找你咬他一口呢。”钟辰乐快乐地吸着朴志晟给他带的果茶眯起了眼睛，“这不叫暗通曲款啦。”  
朴志晟长叹一口气，感觉到了一阵心累。

Fin.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
